1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the display field, a display device using a flexible substrate that is light-weight and thin, and has excellent impact resistance is being developed. A display device using a flexible substrate may be manufactured by cutting a mother glass such that a plurality of display devices may be manufactured from a mother glass. For example, a display substrate may be cut along cutting lines by using a press to separate the substrate for individual display devices.
However, when the display substrate is cut by physical pressure, such as a press, regions around the cutting lines may be burred or distorted. Due to such a burr or distortion, layers on the display substrate may be detached or cracked, which may cause a line disconnection. Also, while cutting the display substrate, layers on the display substrate around the cutting lines may be separated, and thus reliability of the display device may deteriorate.
Accordingly, attempts to expose the display substrate by removing layers from the display substrate around the cutting lines have been made. However, when a remaining metal film exists in a stepped portion formed by removing the layers around the cutting lines, a short may be generated as the remaining metal films are electrically coupled to lines included in a circuit board on which an external circuit is mounted while coupling the circuit board to pads formed in the display substrate.